warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dangerous Path/Chapter 15
Chapter description :When Cinderpelt comes to him, Fireheart jumps to his paws, demanding to know what happened. The gray she-cat informs him that she had brought poppy seeds to calm Bluestar down earlier this morning. Cinderpelt meows that she went to check on her, she had disappeared. The medicine cat says that she didn't eat the poppy seeds either. Fireheart questions if any cat saw her leave, and Cinderpelt replies that she hasn’t asked around yet. The deputy begins to ramble, quickly saying that he can get the apprentices to search for her. Whitestorm walks into the warriors’ den, adding to the pair that Bluestar can take care of herself, and isn’t a kit. He points out that the leader could have gone on patrol with other cats. Fireheart nods uncertainly, wishing he could believe the white warrior. :The deputy reflects on Bluestar’s state of mind earlier that morning, thinking that she might have even gone to RiverClan to look for her kits. Fireheart reassures Cinderpelt that everything is probably fine, but that they’ll look anyway to see if anyone has seen her. Fireheart leaves the den, spotting Fernpaw and Ashpaw sharing tongues beside the apprentices’ den. Quickly, the ginger tom explains to them that he has a message for Bluestar, but doesn’t know where she is. Both apprentices race off to search for her, and so he quickly walks back towards Cinderpelt. Fireheart suggests to the medicine cat that she could ask other cats where Bluestar is while he tries to track her scent up the ravine. The ginger deputy is skeptical that he can find his leader, since the rain from yesterday has dampened the forest floor. :On his way out, Fireheart runs across Sandstorm, Brindleface, and Cloudpaw on their way back to camp from a hunting patrol. He asks them if they’ve seen Bluestar, but they reply in the negative. Sandstorm questions if the leader’s absence is really surprising, due to what happened that morning. Cloudpaw chips in that they are going out again, and will keep a look out for her. Fireheart thanks him, and the three then turn around, heading back outside camp. Cinderpelt reminds the deputy that Sandstorm is still his friend, even if they don’t always see eye-to-eye. He agrees, and the medicine cat meows that they should start looking to find Bluestar now. By sundown, Bluestar is still missing. Fireheart recalls that he had tried to track her, but lost the she-cat scent in the rain. The deputy is too anxious to sleep, assigning himself watch duty. As the moon sets, Bluestar finally limps into camp with soaked fur and a defeated look. Fireheart hurries over to her, asking where she’s been. Bluestar comments that he sounds like a queen scolding a kit, and then beckons for him to come to her den. The deputy obeys, grabbing a vole for the leader to eat from the fresh-kill pile. :He enters Bluestar’s den to find her washing, waiting for him to arrive. She eats his vole and then says to him that she went to Highstones to speak with StarClan. Fireheart is shocked, asking if she traveled by herself. Bluestar replies affirmatively, mentioning that none of the traitors in ThunderClan could be trusted to escort her. Fireheart swallows, insisting that all of the cats in her Clan are loyal. He is also confused, remembering Bluestar’s insistence of not speaking to StarClan anymore. The leader states that she went to Highstones to challenge StarClan, and to demand an explanation for all that has happened. Bluestar continues that she spoke to her ancestors, and they told her about a pack that would come and bring more death than the forest has ever seen. Fireheart questions what they mean, starting to list off possibilities. Bluestar says she doesn’t know, not seeming to care about finding out the meaning of StarClan’s message. :The deputy prompts her to say something, and she responds that there is no use trying to prepare, as death and destruction will come, and even StarClan cannot destroy it. Fireheart protests, stating that there is always something a cat can do, as long as they have courage and loyalty. Bluestar is skeptical about those traits existing in ThunderClan, but the ginger tabby insists that Tigerstar is the only one who ever tried to betray them. She simply flicks her tail, meowing that he may do as he wishes, as none of it will make a difference. Fireheart murmurs a farewell to her, encouraging Bluestar to eat the poppy seeds Cinderpelt left for her earlier. He moves the leaf closer to her nest and leaves the den. The deputy turns back for a moment to see Bluestar lap up the seeds, and continues walking into the clearing. Fireheart walks towards Cinderpelt’s den, intending to tell her about the message StarClan told their leader. Characters Major }} Minor *Whitestorm *Fernpaw *Ashpaw *Sandstorm *Brindleface *Cloudpaw }} Mentioned *Stonefur (Unnamed) *Tigerstar *Leopardstar }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 15 Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages